Creasmos's Robot User Ideas
Creasmos Zenith Hardpoints: 2 Heavy 2 Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 80,000 Speed: 60 Km/h Ability: '''Atmos Mode :The robot elevates itself , activates its energy shield and reflects 20% of the damages done to the shield or the robot itself to the attacker. '''Extra: '''The zenith glide for some seconds when falling. '''Additional description: The zenith is a medium quadrupedal robot created for mid range fight, he sacrifies his base hp for more fire power and speed. Price: 3,000,000 Silver Pluton Hardpoints: 3 Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 90,000 Speed: 40 Km/h Ability: '''Rocket Launch (60s cooldown) :The robot will be launched high in the sky and will be able to land anywhere on the map, despite this the robot will get very hot after falling making it a easy prey to any energy weapon user. '''Additional description: '''The Pluton is a light robot made for ambushing his enemies, or also escaping from an enemy attack. '''Price: 4,000,000 Silver Riptide Hardpoints: 3 Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 90,000 Speed: 40 Km/H Ability: Ambush :The robot will jump on the enemy and will deal damages in addition of turning down his weapons for some seconds. Extra: The robot have the special ability of climbing on walls Additional description: Riptide is a robot made for sniping, his ability is made for protecting him from knife fighters. Price: 10,000 Components Cataclysm Hardpoints: 1 Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 70,000 Speed: 50 Km/H Ability: Doomsday Mode :The Heavy slot weapon damage will get highly boosted and will shoot and reload slightly faster but the robot will gets very slow. Extra: The robot have the special ability of climbing on walls. Additional description: Cataclysm is very low firepower robot made for sniping or ambushing his ability is made for compensate his low firepower. Price: 10,000 Components Cyclone Hardpoints: 4 Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 140,000 Speed: 35 Km/h on land 20Km/h When flying Ability:'''Skylord Mode :The robot will start flying and will not be able to use his artillery weapons, If the robot gets too damaged it will fall and will cause some damages if too high. '''Extra: The robot have the special ability of climbing on walls. Additional description: Cyclone is a multipurpose robot having the ability of flying or walking on walls mainly used for sniping or for ambushing low range weapon users. Weaponry Limitations Only artillery weapons in back hardpoints. Price: 10,000 Components Harfang Hardpoints: 2 Med Base level: 1 Base HP: 70,000 Base Shield HP: 50,000 Speed: 35km/h Ability: Stealth Flight 50km/h(25sec reload)(25 second flight) Description of ability. The robot will jump high in the air and will activate his flying system wich will activate his stealth mode. Additional description: The Harfang is a light robot mainly used for ambushing and support, his fast flight speed will make the Harfang able to fastly support his teammates or ambush enemies from the air . Price: 10,000 Components ( Eagle Hardpoints: 1 Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 45,000 Base Shield HP: 65,000 Base Energy Shield HP: 90,000 Speed: 35km/h Ability: Take Off 60km/h(40sec reload)(30second flight) Description of ability. The robot will jump high in the air and will activate his flying system wich activate his energy shield, make his weapon a lot stronger and will do damage when landing . Additional description: The Eagle is a light robot used for ambushing and support, his very fast flight speed will allow the Falcon to support his teammates very fastly and to easily ambush enemies, despite all of that the Eagle can be easily killed by exploiting his reload time Price: 10,000 Components Scrambler Hardpoints: 2 Light 1 Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 55,000 Base Physical Shield HP: 85,000 Speed: 40km/h Ability:Strategist (9 seconds reload) Description of ability. The Scrambler will deactivate his physical shield, shoot a beam with a range of 1100 meters wich will unload all ability charges of the touched enemy then will reactivate his shield. (The beam can pierce energy shields but not physical shields.) Additional description: The Scrambler is a medium robot used for support and ambush, his ability will prevent enemies from using their deadly abilities making this robot very useful at helping teammates or at ambushing weak robots with deadly abilities. Price: 10,000 Components Tarasque Hardpoints: 2 Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 60,000 Base Physical Shield HP: 60,000 Speed: 45km/h Ability: Enhancement (10 Seconds duration / 15 Seconds Reload) Description of ability. The Tarasque will emit an aura making the Tarasque and allies in the circle getting a received damage reduction . Additional description:The Tarasque is a medium robot used for support and tanking, his ability will almost make allies and himself immortal Price: 10,000 Components Katla Hardpoints: 3 Medium 1 Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 90,000 Speed: 25km/h Ability: Disarmament (35 Second Reload) Description of ability. The Katla will shoot a rocket with a range of 600m that will destroy a random amount of the enemy weapons (1 100% 2 50% 3 25% 4 10%). Additional description: The Katla is a heavy robot made for defend beacons and support teammates, his ability will make high firepower enemies weak and will scare other robots. Price: 10,000 Components Butcher Hardpoints: 3 Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 90,000 Base Shield HP: 90,000 Speed: 19Km/h Ability: Rage Mode Description of ability.The robot will get more defense,speed and more damage each time he kill an enemy . Additional description: The Butcher is a robot made for assassinate enemies, very useful for defend beacons from any type of enemy. The Butcher have a front shield that will slightly extend itself when entering in rage mode. Price: 10,000 Components Void Hardpoints: 2 Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 55,000 Base Shield HP: 80,000 Speed: 45Km/h Ability: Time Acceleration (10sec duration/20sec reload) Description of ability.The Void will activate his Time Acceleration System wich will create a dome accelerating everything in (fire rate,reload time,speed..). Additional description: The Void is a futuristic robot exploiting a new technology that accelerates the time, he is made for ambush, his front shield will help him against the non energy weapons . Price: 10,000 Components Phantom Hardpoints: 1 Heavy 1 Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 80,000 Speed: 40Km/h Ability: Advanced Stealth Description of ability. Advanced Stealth is a passive abilty which cant be disabled,this ability will make the robot fully invisible to enemy radar but it wont prevent it from be target lock Quantum Radar Doesn’t affect this ability. Additional description: The Phantom is a excellent ambusher and beacon capper in map with alot of cover due to his ability. Price: 10,000 Components